A modular plug is an important connection component used in cable connection, especially in network connection. The modular plug is a plastic plug that can be inserted into a device port along a fixed direction and prevent it from becoming disengaged from the device port. The modular plug is mainly used to connect devices such as network cards, hubs, switches and telephones, and is suitable for field connection between devices or horizontal sub systems.
In order to enhance signal quality and reduce interference, a new solution is to provide a metal shielding cover over a modular plug body. An earth line is soldered to the metal shielding cover to avoid interference and shield noise signals. However, the current method of grounding the modular plug by using the metal shielding cover is complex and can be hard to implement. Also, this method leads to high cost, which can be difficult to promote its application.